sail in my dreams inmaginary
by marsromina
Summary: Siento el calor de toda tu piel,en mi cuerpo otra vez, estrella fugaz, enciende mi sed, misteriosa mujer. Con tu amor sensual, cuánto me das, haz que mi sueño sea una verdad, dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual, llevame al mundo donde pueda soñar. esta historia refleja el amor aun en los momentos mas turbios de la vida... el fic esta inspirado en canciones de rata blanca no es songfic
1. Chapter 1

**Inmaginary**

**Sail in my dreams**

**Primer capitulo**

Tenía una vida normal, era un hombre amable para algunos, arrogante para otros, muy solitario, estaba enamorado de mi libertad esa que me ofrecía el cielo, logre llegar a el, volar y ser capaz de sobrepasar la barrera del sonido con estilo en mi f16, a quien había apodado Endimión, era el rey de los cielos, lo tenia todo, o al menos eso creía…

La sirena de alerta del tubo pitot me indica que algo anda mal, las medidas de presión no me llaman la atención, estoy distraído, miro el altímetro, variómetro y anemómetro pero no puedo concentrarme en sus medidas he perdido el control de mi mente. Siento que mi compañero Andrew, me habla pero no logro descifrar lo que quiere decir. Voy en caída libre, he soltado el timón, y quiero quitarme la mascara, párese que mi cabeza va a estallar. Solo vuelvo a pensar en ella…su sonrisa y mirada tan profunda, me pierdo en sus ojos…luego solo escucho que me dicen -**eyéctate Darién, sal de ahí**-… vuelvo en si y puedo ver muy cerca la tierra, el sonido de las alarmas, y veo que no hay nada que hacer , tiro de la palanca para eyectarme logrando salir, se abre el paracaídas y me pierdo otra vez en mis pensamientos, aunque todo se hace oscuro y el silencio es una yaga que quema en mi interior, insoportable y dolorosa, no quiero ese silencio.

Abro mis ojos, escucho voces que me rodean, y una luz se centra en mis pupilas, pero no logro mantenerme despierto, prefiero dormir…y que mañana no amanezca, ser parte del sueño, para verla nuevamente, ella es mi debilidad.

Vuelvo a despertar, pero no logro describir ese lugar, balbuceo, aunque se lo que quiero decir, parece que mi boca no lo puede modular. Logro ver a mi hermana, sus ojos están llenos de lagrimas, me sostiene la mano, estoy volviendo a concebir los sentido, el tacto por su calidez, el olfato por la mezcla de jazmín que trae el perfume de ella y el olor a hospital que es tan deprimente, me hace caer en la realidad estoy internado en un maldito hospital.

Parece que el alma se quiere escapar de mi interior, quiero hablar, gritar, no lo soporto, las preguntas de mi mente me llevan a ella, esa mujer que he amado todo este tiempo, no aguanto mi ansiedad y suelto el llanto que no quiere cesar. Mi hermana me habla, pero mi desesperación no quiere dejar que la escuche…el ritual de los médicos que entran corriendo, héroes que no vuelan ni tienen superpoderes, solo intentan salvar una vida, todos los días, rutina inagotable y ahora vienen a querer salvarme a mi, eso me enfurece-**déjenme morir, no puedo vivir mas así, quiero morir**- les grito, y mientras mas lucho mas se aferran a la idea de no dejarme morir, no quieren obedecer mi plegaria. Volteo a la izquierda como un alabeo y veo la tristeza de mi hermana Rei, y me calmo, o quizás los tranquilizantes me ayudaron, para volver a dormir, dios mío, no dejes que despierte…

Otra vez regreso del sueño, veo a Rei con su cabeza recostada en un costado de la camilla, le acaricio el pelo, y de un sobre salto la despierto.

-**Darién, ¿como te sientes?...**me pregunta afligida y triste

-**no te preocupes por mi hermanita, sabes que soy muy fuerte, pero dime ¿que me paso?** Le dije, tenia dudas y un sin fin de preguntas, pero creía saber porque estaba aquí, los flashes venían a mi mente, pero no lograba armar el rompecabezas.

**-perdiste el conocimiento, el avión cayo y tu lograste salir antes, no se bien lo que te paso, el medico me dijo que es lo que tienes y porque te paso esto**. Me decía con una voz quebrada, aunque intentaba escucharla, no lograba atrapar todas sus palabras.

**-¿mi avión cayo?...**fue lo que pregunte, pues no quería que me diera el discurso del medico.

-**Darién, hermano escúchame, estas enfermo, necesitas tratarte…por favor escúchame…**su voz era dolorosa, sus palabras parecían que se le atragantaban y salían para librarla de la asfixia.

**-no puedo creer que haya perdido el control de mi nave…**le dije como queriendo escuchar lo que es mejor para mi, sus palabras eran un puñal para mi, y me quería ir de ese momento y lugar, borrarlo, hacer de cuenta que no paso…ella me toma la cara con sus manos mi hermana esta muy mal e intenta nuevamente sacar su dolor

**-maldita sea Darién…escúchame, tienes un tumor en la cabeza, por favor Darién deja de ignorarme, no quiero que te mueras, tu no me puedes hacer esto…**su vos y su llanto ya no encuentran el control y se desencadenan rompiendo un llanto profundo y lleno de sentimientos, que rompen a pedazos mi corazón, ella me abraza, y yo solo respondo a ella con el mismo apretón. Mis lagrimas caen y mojan su negra cabellera, sus ojos violetas no encuentran la luz divina, me mira con un gran desconsuelo…solo puedo decirle lo mucho que la quiero, es mi pequeña, le mentiría si dijera que la vida sigue igual aunque yo ya no este a su lado, pues no puedo ser cruel con ella, no merece este dolor, solo no quiero verla sufrir.

Se aferra a mi mano como cuando niña se aferraba al dar sus primeros pasos, estoy orgulloso de decir que con migo aprendió a caminar mi hermanita. Le teme al destino, mas que a nada, sigue creyendo en la gente, aun cuando la han herido y yo he sido el causante de algunas de sus heridas, marcas de la vida…se abraza a la vida…en cambio yo tengo una herida abierta que no quiere cicatrizar, es una marca que me dejo la mujer de mi locura…duele en lo profundo y sangra… pero me gusta sufrir esa pena, por eso días que viví.

Pasar la tarde con Rei, me llevo a mi infancia, cuando nos sentábamos frente a la tv para jugar videos juegos, nos apasionaban los de avión, aunque siempre le dejaba ganar las batallas. Un trozo de mi vida le pertenece a mi hermana, por quien perdía la cabeza cuando algún flaquito quería acercarse a ella yo decía-** primero vénceme en el ajedrez y luego podrás salir con ella,- **mi hermana me preguntaba porque siempre buscas un dotado en el tablero para mi, y no un simple y loco aviador, y aunque se disgustaba no le respondía, pero siempre quise alguien con inteligencia y motivación de fuertes convicciones en su camino y no un pájaro aventurero como yo, siempre pedí lo mejor para ella.

**-Darién debo irme, pues sabes que debo entrar a mi trabajo, el aeropuerto no espera a nadie…**así es Rei, una apasionada del vuelo como yo pero ella es piloto de aviones comerciales, y tiene que hacer un pequeño y corto vuelo por el país, pronto estaría de regreso, fue lo que me prometió, mi pequeña comandante de vuelo, un prodigio en su clase y la mejor a pesar de su corta edad…se despide con un beso en la frente y un regaño pendiente, que me comporte y colabore con los médicos, como si no me conociera.

El sueño quiere vencerme, pero esta vez no quiero dormirme, solo pensar en perderla otra vez, ella, la que inquieta mis sueños, y detiene mi vida, la niña de mis deseos mas desquiciados, por la que estoy perdiendo la razón, el tiempo y la vida…déjame estar a tu lado al amanecer, siempre se lo dije, pero cuando despierto ya no esta a mi lado, fue hace 6 meses que la conocí, y desde esa noche no he tenido vida si no la veo…

_Hola amigos: quería dejarles reflejada una historia diferente a las anteriores, quizás le sea un tanto confusa pero espero que se animen a dejarme sus dudas y comentarios a respecto, la secuencia de esta historia puede ser un tanto confusa pero la he escrito como un libro de idas y vueltas, por eso pregunten cualquier duda que no tardare en responderles…espero que le guste a todos mi nueva historia besos marsromina…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Este no es Morfeo, con un sueño relajador, que me dará un descanso para enfrentar un nuevo comienzo, este sueño me aprisiona, desde esa noche no he tenido vida si no la veo…

Dejen que les cuente como paso y quien es mi loca alucinación, la mujer de mi vida…

Veinticinco de abril, un par de pájaros aventureros, a bordo de Endimión, así bautice al majestuoso f-16, que alcanza los 60 mil pies de altura en solo 2 minutos, es un avión que te permite hacer todo en todas las áreas. Usualmente te dedicas a volar en combate aire-aire con otros aviones o te dedicas a hacer misiones aire-tierra para atacar blancos. Este avión puede hacer ambas cosas y en una sola misión. Aunque en este momento estamos con mi compañero Andrew en una misión de abastecimiento, pues sin combustible, nuestra maravillosa ave se reduce a lata. Recuerdo que tuvimos que reportar 4 veces a torre para hacer el proceso de fertilización, bueno así le decía Andrew al abastecimiento, se pueden imaginar la concentración que debíamos tener, pues otro avión nos abastece desde el aire, te enganchas con un carguero en pleno vuelo". "Digamos que debes estar concentrado, atento a cada instrucción... y no te debe temblar la mano".

**-Andrew, vas a salir con la castaña otra vez, se te ha hecho vicio la nena,** jajaja le dije a mi copiloto

**-lita, es muy distinta a las demás, creo que me llego el tiempo de dejar la cacería hermano y el gran Endimión debería hacer lo mismo…**me dijo mi amigo, aunque no perdíamos la concentración en nuestro trabajo.

-**amigo, Endimión tiene mucho camino que recorrer para que lo enjaulen…**le dije y quien dice que uno tiene la ultima palabra. Después de las maniobras volvimos a la base.

Cuando tocamos tierra, me dieron las atrasadas vacaciones, bueno digamos que me apasiona tanto volar que no quería tomarlas…

-**comandante, deje que me quede para los vuelos de caza, y luego me tomo las vacaciones, señor…**

-**teniente Chiba, ya ha retrasado 16 meses sus vacaciones, y según los artículos usted debe tener descanso, no me lo haga difícil, si no me veré obligado a suspenderlo**.

Y como dice el dicho en esta nave no manda marinero, si no capitán, tuve que tomarme unas vacaciones obligadas, me dieron un mes de libertad, lo que me preocupaba pues ¿que es la vida fuera de mi pasión de vuelo?, algo que tendría que explorar.

**-brother… hasta que te dignaste a salir de la covacha…bueno hermanito se lo que estas pensando no me insultes,… además ahora que tienes vacaciones decidí hacerte un regalo…y antes de que te niegues te aviso que no hay devolución…ve a Sendai mi obsequio es una linda cabaña con vista al mar y allí encontraras las alacenas completas…se que eres un glotón, y como tu linda hermana pensó en todo, te deje la play…si ya me imagino la cara de ¿what the hell? Tienes pero mereces unos días de ocio y vagancia, que los disfrutes… ya sabes mi cabaña es tu cabaña besos**.

Bueno después del molesto piiiiiiiii… aparece mi dulce hermana rei, mandándome al norte a descansar, otra obligación mas, porque si no lo hago, me pondrá el grito en el cielo…y bueno decidí ser un niño obediente e ir hasta ese lugar.

Viaje en mi mercedes… bueno me gusta tener estilo…al llegar a la cabaña, era obvio que mi hermana era la dueña, pues el orden y la decoración oriental lo decía por cada rincón… ¡este es el altar de Rei chiba!...mi hermana y sus detalles.

El día fue aburridamente insoportable, ni la play me divertía, estaba al pedo como bocina de avión, iba y venia de una a otra habitación. Lo mas insólito era hablar con migo mismo. Cayó la noche y decidí ir a caminar por la playa.

Con la compañía de las olas, trataba de relajarme, hasta que algo a la orilla de un pequeño arrecife me llamo la atención…

-**oye, creo que no es hora para darse un chapuzón…**dije casi gritando

Mala idea, hablar a alguien que esta concentrado en otra cosa, pues se asusto de tal modo esta joven, que cayo al agua…me sentí culpable y de inmediato me arroje al mar a su rescate.

Nade y nade hasta llegar a ella, la vi y no lo podía creer, parecía una aparición espiritual en el agua, sus ojos reflejaban paz, pero a la vez miedo… se aferro a mi y nade cuesta arriba para salir. Ella se había aferrado a mi con tanta fuerza que me costo sacarla del mar.

La tos del deshogo, me advirtió que esa mujer no era un espejismo, era real, perfecta, hermosa. Sus ojos eran del color del cielo, su piel era tan blanca que destellaba pureza, y su largo cabello, lo que mas me impresiono pues, era demasiado largo , dorado pero hermoso, sedoso, ya quería deslizar mis dedos por sus fibras doradas, se me escapaban los dedos de las ganas de tocarlo, pero logre contenerme.

**-tranquila… ¿estas bien?...**le dije pero ella estaba muy asustada, como si yo fuera un fantasma, y ella era la aparición mas bella que había conocido y eso que he conocido mujeres**…oye, no temas,…no te are daño…**le dije y no pude con mi curiosidad ni mis ganas de saber como es sentir su piel y le acaricie su mejilla…ella estaba temblando, pero se dejo acariciar hasta que escuche un aullido, ella se sobresalto, se levanto rápido de la arena y salio corriendo.

**-oye…espera…que pasa…no te vayas ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre…**le gritaba mientras corría tras de ella, pero era veloz y yo bueno mi condición física estaba un poco sin energía, la perdí en el camino**…de nada…**dije pensando que ni siquiera me dio las gracias…pero que hermosura, parecía un adolescente fascinado con una ilusión…los juegos que mi razón aun no pueden descifrar, pero mi corazón, me dice otra cosa…pero así fue cuando la vi por primera vez…

**Cuando salga el sol, no estarás aquí**…eso era despertar por las mañanas y no encontrarla en mi cama…me estoy volviendo loco…empecé a quitarme los cables y el suero, arrancándolos con furia, me senté en la camilla, tenia puesto una bata de esas que te dejen el trasero desnudo**…mi cabeza…ahhhhh esas malditas migrañas…**

**-oiga que hace recuéstese, no puede quitarse el suero, usted esta internado…** me dijo la doctora Mizuno, una bella peliazul muy seria, que esta siguiendo mi caso. No se porque se molesta, lo mío no tiene arreglo. De pronto mire a la mesita del rincón, mi hermana me había traído un cuaderno, y bueno aquí estoy contándoles mi historia…

**-quiero irme a mi casa…no aguanto ni un minuto mas aquí…** le dije a la mujer, que con poca paciencia me colocaba otra vez el suero.

**-aun no tiene el alta señor chiba, por favor colabore o me veré obligada a tomar otras medidas, porque usted esta actuando como un niño de 5 años…**me dijo la mujer muy seria e irritada, para la importancia que le di, soy un pájaro que apenas ve el cielo se hecha a volar, no sirvo para el cautiverio, solo mi musa, ella podría lograr que yo quiera estar en una jaula toda la vida.

Después de aquel encuentro esa noche, no la volví a ver si no hasta una noche después, mientras repetía la caminata, solo que esta vez fue una vista maravillosa, ella mi princesa se bañaba bajo el reflejo de la luna, estaba completamente desnuda, como si fuera un ritual, ella disfrutaba de los destellos plateados que le daban contraste a su figura. Estaba hechizado por el paisaje que me dibujaba su silueta.

Quede al descubierto cuando mi teléfono sonó, intente apagarlo rápido, pero ella lo escucho, se asusto, y se cubrió sumergiéndose en el agua, con solo su cabeza afuera para tomar aire y de pronto escuche su dulce voz

**-¿quien eres, por que me persigues?...**me odie a mi mismo por ser tan idiota, pero su imagen me había quitado el aliento, estaba toda mi piel erizada, tartamudeaba para responder, es increíble el cazador Endimión estaba temblando ante una mujer.

**-lo sie..ento, so…solo paseaba y te vi, discúlpame…no quise molestarte…**le dije como un idiota, es lo único que me faltaba pasar por tonto ante esta mujer…

**-aun no contestas mi pregunta…**ella vuelve a insistir flotando en el agua

**-disculpa…mi nombre es Darien Chiba, pero mis amigos me dicen Endimión…** le dije y no se que impresión le cause solo pude notar que primero se sorprendió y luego me regalo una sonrisa que me volvió a estremecer…

-**date la vuelta Endimión… quiero salir del agua, pues no estamos a la misma altura para hablar, tu llevas la ventaja de estar vestido…**Me dijo con una tranquilidad envidiable, pues yo estaba tembloroso y es algo que nunca me había pasado, ni siquiera en mi pubertad.

**-esta bien, me doy vuelta, pues soy un caballero…**pude decirle y agregue…**pero no es justo que tu sepas mi nombre y yo no sepa el tuyo…**me atreví a retarla a un juego de palabras que ella inicio.

**-mi nombre es Serenity…** me dijo con una calidez que me daba la confianza de darme vuelta y tomarla en mis brazos, pero pude calmar a la fiera que hay en mi, porque estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que sea por esa mujer.

**-serenity, es un nombre precioso, y dime niña no temes bañarte en esta oscuridad, puede haber cualquier loco por aquí que intente hacerte daño, es peligroso…**le dije dándole la espalda, ella se estaba vistiendo, no podía darme vuelta aunque tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo.

**-siempre salgo en la noche, la luz de luna me acompaña y nunca estoy sola, tengo a mis guardianes escoltándome, son los que siempre me cantan serenatas…**me dijo, aunque no entendí mucho, seria una niña rica, llena de guardaespaldas, pues estaré perdido si me ven hablando con ella, o quizás era algo metafórico, bueno no se en ese momento estaba embrujado por ella. Serenity me toco el hombro dándome la señal de que ya podía darme vuelta, cuando voltee, estaba vestida con el mismo vestido de anoche, eso creo, pero era hermosa, pude notar que estaba descalza, ella me sonrío y me dijo.

**-eres muy diferente de lo que pensaba que serian…**

Bueno eso estuvo bastante extraño, me descoloco las ideas…

**-¿Qué serian?... ¡quienes! perdón niña pero no te entiendo…** le dije con una de mis sonrisas seductoras que nunca fallan.

**-todo… todos, este mundo es maravilloso**… me dijo con una mirada que dejaba clara su emoción, pero bueno yo estaba en las nubes o no se que pasaba, de que me hablaba, mire para los costados, para quitar la duda si había alguien mas , para entender mejor, pero me di vuelta y nada solo nosotros dos.

**-bien, Serenity, me gustaría invitarte a cenar, mi cabaña esta aquí muy cerca, espero que no lo tomes a mal, solo quiero conocerte…** le dije para cambiar de tema ya que estaba comportándome como un ignorante ante sus palabras, y de paso podría saber algo mas de ella…

**-¿cena?... ¿porque quieres una cena, celebras algo importante?...** me dijo

**-si, podría decir que celebro haberte conocido, princesa…**le dije haciendo un reverencia

**- ¿sabes quien soy?...** me pregunto asombrada por mi conducta

AMIGOS: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, VEO QUE LA MAYORIA TIENE DUDAS, PERO QUIERO CONTARLES QUE CADA CAPITULO TIENE UN POCO DE RESPUESTAS PARA ESAS DUDAS… SERENITY ES UNA MUJER MISTERIOSA…SIGAN CADA CAPITULO PORQUE CADA UNO DE TIENE DETALLES QUE LES DARAN LAS RESPUESTAS.

GRACIAS…NAI SD, NAIARA, MARI. 20. ORTIZ, USAKO CHIBA, CONYTA BOMBOM, BARBIELOVE


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo3**

**¿Sabes quien soy?...**esa pregunta aun resuena fuerte en mi cabeza…

_Ya no me alcanza la razón. Ya no me importa el mundo sin ella.  
Ella es el sueño de un perdedor que la encontró y ahora puede existir…_

La frase de una canción que me explica quien es ella…

**-si, eres Serenity una hermosa dama que se baña desnuda en el mar a altas horas de la noche, y procuro saber mas…** le dije con una sonrisa

**-seria un placer cenar con tigo Endimión, pero esta noche no podré debo irme…** me dijo con tristeza

**-bueno, quizás mañana o pasado mañana, déjame una noche Serenity, solo una noche, quiero conocerte…**le dije ansioso y algo desesperado… que me estaba pasando… me desconocía yo rogándole una cita a una mujer, pero quien me ha visto y quien me ve.

-**será mañana la cena, estaré aquí a la misma hora, ven a buscarme Endimión**… **adiós**. Me dijo y dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Yo era una estatua viviente… me quede tieso unos minutos viendo como su imagen se perdía en la oscuridad, hasta que el canto de un lobo me hizo dar cuenta de la hora y sobre todo… que rayos hace un lobo en esta zona, bueno no me iba a quedar a averiguarlo, así que volví a mi cabaña.

Se muy bien lo que tengo en mi cabeza, en este momento me acaban de hacer nuevos estudios, estoy arto de esto, me llevan y me traen, como si pudieran hacer magia, y desaparecer mi tumor, me hirvió la sangre el día que me dieron el negativo en el psicofísico.

Alguien me saco de mis maldiciones, el vibrador de mi móvil…

Mi hermana me dejo un mensaje en el celular, al leerlo me sorprendió...

**-Darién, voy a tener que volver, tuve una descompensación, nada grave, cuando llegue te cuento…**

Su mensaje me preocupo, pues yo estoy internado y me parecía raro que ella este descompuesta, nunca tuvo ni un resfriado…

El día en ese hospital estaba llegando a su fin, y los calmantes estaban haciendo su efecto, me quede dormido, y volví a soñar con ella.

Dicen que de los sueños solo puedes recordar y guardar un tercio de ellos, pero yo recuerdo todo los detalles, hasta pude sentirla a mi lado aquí en el hospital, tomando mi mano…

Y como siempre al despertar ya no estaba

**-buenos días señor chiba, veo que ha vuelto a recuperar su color, se le ve mucho mejor…**me dijo la doctora mizuno

**-¿que hora es?...**le pregunte restregándome los ojos

**-son las 10 de la mañana, hoy se le hará una rutina de exámenes, enseguida vendrán a tomarle unas muestra de sangre y se le hará un nuevo electroencefalograma…** me dijo

**-¿cuando me dará el alta?…**le dije, era lo único que quería saber

**-por ahora solo le toca esperar…lo siento**. Me dijo y se fue

Se cree que tengo paciencia para estas cosas, ya se que debo esperar y esperar pero estoy arto de esperar, estaba por levantarme, pero veo venir a mi hermana.

-¿**que estas haciendo?, te volviste loco…**me dijo furiosa

**-solo intento cambiar de posición, me duele la espalda Rei…**le dije, mentí porque se que me iba a dar un discurso interminable.

-**bueno, déjame ayudarte…** me dijo y me ayudo a cambiar de posición.

**-¿que te paso?, ¿porque no volaste?, ¿que tienes?...**le pregunte

**-bueno, bueno tranquilo, estoy bien, digamos que es algo que me tendrá en licencia por nueve meses**. Me dijo con una sonrisa

**-¡que!, no entiendo, ¿que tienes?…**le dije, pregunta entupida que hice era obvio

**-vas a ser tío hermanito, así que te tienes que recuperar para cuidar a tu sobrino o sobrina…**me dijo, yo me alegre tanto y la abrace, estábamos llorando los dos.

**-voy a matar a Nicholas, pero que feliz me has hecho hermanita, no sabes como voy a mal crear a mi sobrina hotaru porque así la llamaras.** Le dije poniendo un nombre hermoso y adivinando su sexo, bueno quiero tener una sobrina, pero si es varón también será mi compadre en travesuras.

El tiempo paso y mi hermana aun seguía aquí, pero comencé a sentirme mal, la cabeza me daba vueltas, no podía respirar y comencé a gritar de dolor parecía que la cabeza me estallaría, mi nariz sangraba, y de repente todo se hizo oscuro…

Y volví a recordar ese día, el día de la cita, la primera cita…

Fui a buscarla al mismo lugar donde dijo que me esperaría, estaba allí, sentada en el arrecife, con su vestido blanco y sus coletas raras, pero bella, tan bella como la luna que la iluminaba.

**-estas hermosa,** le dije por sorpresa

**-gracias**, me dijo ruborizada

Pedí su mano y ella me la dio y la lleve a mi cabaña, cuando llegamos, note que nuevamente estaba descalza, con su repetido pero hermoso vestido blanco, la luz de la cabaña mostraba a un mas su belleza.

**-Adelante princesa…**le dije dejando que pase primero

Ella me sonrío y entro mirando para cada rincón de la casa todo le causaba curiosidad, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez.

**-que cosas tan lindas tienes aquí…** dijo

**-bueno, es obra de mi hermana… ¿quieres**? Le dije ofreciéndole unos chocolates

**-¿que es?...** me pregunto

**-bromeas, chocolate, ¿acaso nunca has comido chocolate?** Le dije

**-no, de donde vengo no hay…**me dijo tomando uno

**-bueno, en ese caso prueba uno, y veras lo que es**… le dije mientras me comía un chocolate

Cuando ella lo probo, por su cara deduje que le gusto y mucho pues me pidió la caja de bombones.

**-oye, serenity, en verdad me desconciertas, ¿de donde vienes?, ¿porque usas el cabello tan largo y el mismo vestido todo el tiempo?, por favor necesito saberlo**… le pregunte

**-vengo de muy lejos, aunque parece cerca, mi vestido es solo la prenda que conozco, en donde vivo, no necesitamos llevar distinta ropa, mi cabello es largo por la dote heredada con honor como el de mi madre y no conozco muchas cosas de ustedes, por eso vine a ver como viven**. Me dijo

-**ósea que te vistes todos los días igual, no sabes que es un chocolate, y vienes a ver como vivimos, perdón princesa, pero es increíble, parece que lo dijera un extraterrestre.** Le dije bromeando aunque estaba un poco asombrado por sus palabras

**-así es, no soy de este planeta, vivo en el milenio de plata, un pequeño reino en la luna, soy la princesa serenity…el conejo, así me llaman Endimión…**me dijo

**-Es una broma, serenity, vamos linda no juegues…**le dije incrédulo y riéndome

**-no es una broma, es mi verdad, esto es lo que soy**. Me dijo seriamente

**-vamos, si existiría un reino en la luna, porque la nasa no lo descubrió, o las señales de los satélites, vamos deja esos chistes serenity…**le dije

**-mi madre me dijo, que ustedes necesitaban ver para creer, su fe no es fuerte, no pueden ver nuestro reino, porque el corazón del ser humano, esta lleno de ambiciones, y cosas que opacan su fe, por eso no pueden ver…pero lo que me trajo aquí es su fuerza mas poderosa, esa que llaman amor, pues no conozco el amor, y quise venir a buscar pruebas de su poder…y a cumplir mi misión…**me dijo , yo estaba helado, perplejo, no podía creer ni una sola de sus palabras y pensé que me estaba jugando una broma entonces use mis tácticas de encanto y seducción.

**-bueno, si no sabes que es el amor, déjame enseñártelo…**me acerque a ella, la tome de la cintura y la bese, ella al principio no reaccionaba, pero luego se unió al beso, sentí una calidez en mi interior, su perfume embriagador me pedía mas, algo que no podía controlar, el ritmo de mi corazón comenzó a acelerar y la besaba con desesperación, pero ella se soltó de mi agarre, y me miro a los ojos, como si no entendiera mi beso.

**-¿que pasa princesa?…**le pregunte acariciando su mejilla

**-¿Por qué haces esto?...puedo sentir tu incredulidad, se muy bien cual es el proceso de reproducción de este planeta, y no he venido por esto…creí que podía confiar en ti, veo que me equivoque Endimión**, me dijo muy seria, con una mirada de tristeza y desilusión

-**lo siento, Serenity, perdóname, pero aun así no puedo creer lo que dices…** le dije

**-no debo demostrarte nada para que creas, por alguna razón nosotros estamos al margen de esos sentimientos, debo irme, mis guardianes me llaman…**me dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, yo fui tras de ella no quería que se fuera. Salio de la cabaña y la seguí, comenzó a caminar hasta la playa, y yo iba muy cerca, cuando llego a la orilla del mar me asuste, porque ella iba entrando en el pero caminaba sobre las agua, quede con la boca abierta mirando y en ese instante aparecieron varios lobos, ella volteo a mirarme, su mirada era fría.

Gracias amigos por sus mensajes, se van aclarando algunas dudas, espero que les guste este capitulo besos... la frase al principio de la historia es de la cancion...ella... de rata blanca


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola amigos, nuevamente aquí con un poco mas de esta historia, como verán las cosas se van aclarando, espero que les guste este capitulo: gracias mis amigas nai sd, naiara, usako chiba, mari. 20 ortiz, conyta bombom, barbielove…saludos_

**Capitulo 4**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era algo místico, algo que podría volver loco a cualquiera, pero era real. Ella estaba mirando hacia mí y los lobos me estaban rodeando.

**-Endimión, es mejor que te alejes, los guardianes no permitirán que te acerques a mi ellos, me protegen de todo…tu eres un cazador…**me dijo

**-serenity, no te vallas, creo en ti, perdóname, por ser tan idiota, dame una oportunidad, por favor, solo una oportunidad, y te puedo mostrar que puedes confiar en mi, por favor…**le dije suplicándole, ya que ella me decía la verdad y fui un tonto por no creerle, no me importaban los lobos, solo no quería perderla.

**-¿Por qué haces esto?...** volvió a preguntarme, pero yo estaba mudo

**-ni siquiera tienes respuesta para mi pregunta, ¿como quieres que confíe en ti después de no creer en mi palabra?...me voy y no volveré ya vi suficiente…**me dijo

**-no, por favor no te vayas, no me importa que los lobos me maten, no te dejare ir…**le dije corriendo hacia ella, los lobos comenzaron a correr detrás de mi, entre en el agua, pero tuve que comenzar a nadar porque las aguas se hacían profundas…de pronto el mar me atrapo en su profundidad el aire comenzó a faltarme y no podía salir a la superficie, estaba muriendo…hasta que su mano me tomo, y me salvo de una muerte segura, comencé a escupir el agua que había tragado y recuperar el aliento, entonces me vi parado en las aguas junto a ella que me sostenía…

**-la fe es la certeza de lo que se espera, la convicción de lo que no se ve…esa es la base de mi convicción ¿Por qué has hecho esto Endimión, casi mueres?...**me dijo con una mirada de incomprensión

-**porque te creo, y porque… (**Estoy loco por ti, surgía en mi interior esa oración que no pude decir, por estupido**), no puedo dejarte ir…**le dije con seguridad, a pesar de haberla visto solo tres días no tenia dudas de que la quería a mi lado, el Darién de las mil y una noches había quedado atrás, porque ella había logrado lo que ninguna mujer en mi pudo lograr, despertar sentimientos fuertes en mi corazón dormido.

**-yo no logro descifrarte Endimión…**me dijo, yo solo la abrace con fuerzas, ella correspondió a mi abrazo y le dije…

**-dame una oportunidad, te prometo que no dudare nunca de ti, solo vuelve…** mi voz se quebró en un susurro que a ella le produjo un estremecer en su cuerpo.

**-prometo volver mañana Endimión, voy a confiar en ti ahora ve a tu hogar, es hora de que yo me vaya…**me dijo mientras me acercaba a la orilla, cuando toque la arena, ella me soltó, pero yo la atraje hasta mi nuevamente y la bese en la mejilla con el respeto que se merece, fue un beso tierno ella se dejo besar y creo que hasta le gusto, pues cuando nos soltamos su rostro mostraba confusión un sentimiento que dejo expuesto sin darse cuenta, la deje ir, volvió a caminar por las agua y en la luz de luna se perdió.

Los lobos ya no estaban, se esfumaron cuando ella desapareció y eso fue algo que me tranquilizo, volví a la cabaña y me recosté en el sillón quedándome dormido pero pensando en ella…

Abrí mis ojos, veía todo nublado, el dolor en mi cabeza era profundo pero se iba calmando.

**-Darién, ¿me escuchas?… ¿me escuchas hermanos?… ¿doctora que le pasa?...**decía mi hermana

**-el tumor ha crecido, señorita…lo siento, pero ya no podemos hacer nada por el…los ataques serán cada ves mas fuertes, solo podemos darle tranquilizantes para el dolor…lo siento mucho señorita…**decía la doctora y yo sin poder gritar, ni moverme, viendo sufrir a mi hermana por mi culpa, Nicholas estaba junto a ella y la contenía…estoy feliz de que mi hermana tenga a su lado un hombre como el, me costo aceptarlo, pero un trato es un trato.

**-jaque mate…**me dijo aquella vez Nicholas, jugando al ajedrez, me gano ¿como puede ser?, eso significaba que era digno para mi Rei, debía cumplir la parte de mi trato, el es un joven muy inteligente es arquitecto y ama con locura a mi hermana, se que la protegerá y la hará feliz.

Se que partiré en algún momento, pero no me preocupa la muerte, solo ella…serenity… le dio el significado a mi vida…

**-darien, hermanito aprieta mi mano si puedes escucharme…**me decía rei tomada de mi mano, su voz era seguida por ecos no tan confusos, apreté su delicada mano y ella me sonrío…le di la señal que necesitaba para saber que aun estoy con ella…

Estaba adormecido, como si mi cuerpo hubiera sufrido un desgaste, causa de mi tumor, los entumecimientos me atacaban cada vez mas seguidos… y ya no aguantaba mas, debía volver a sendai, tenia que estar con ella verla una vez mas…

Recordé el cuarto día, me levante temprano, casi no pude dormir, pensando en serenity, tuve miedo todo el día de que ella no volviera, mi razón me jugaba sucio, como podría ser ella un ser de otro planeta, algo que sobre pasa la lógica, pero después de verla caminar por las aguas y desparecer con la luz de la luna, creí, y ahora me sentía con miedo a que ella no quiera volver a venir por mi incredulidad.

Al llegar la noche, salí a caminar, quería verla con la urgencia y ansias que jamás he tenido, debía saber muchas cosas, preguntas que transitaban mi mente y no me dejaban en paz.

Esta vez fui yo el sorprendido ella reapareció de la nada a mis espaldas.

**-¿porque insistes en buscarme?...siento tu inseguridad, y tu falta de paz, pero hay algo que no logro descifrar, lo desconozco Endimión, por eso volví…** me dijo

**-volviste, eso es lo que importa Serenity… estas buscando respuestas al igual que yo, pero ven con migo hoy no preguntes nada solo acompáñame esta noche…** le dije, casi sin habla, mis latidos se escapaban de mi cuerpo, me acerque a ella y quise acariciar su cabello, su rostro…lo hice con delicadeza, y la sentí temblar, tome su mano y la lleve hasta la cabaña…la invite a cenar nuevamente, pero ella solo comió vegetales, no come nada de carne le mostré unas fotos que guardaba mi hermana rei, de nuestra infancia…y muchas cosas que ella miraba con mucha curiosidad…

Saque mi colección de avioncitos de madera, eran pequeños pero aun los conservaba… la noche paso rápido, pero estaba desvelado, habíamos hablado de tantas cosas y fue cuando ella me pregunto…

**-eres calido…no se como lo dirán aquí… pero me has hecho sentir bienvenida…aunque aun tengo la incertidumbre… ¿Por qué me diste esa demostración ayer, me tomaste sin permiso alguno?... y me confunde…**mi dijo mirándome a los ojos

**-porque, no lo pude resistir, aquí en la tierra si te gusta alguien… bueno por lo menos a mi me pasa que no me ando con vueltas…perdóname…fui muy desconsiderado…**le dije

**-ese rose en mis labios…fue calido, aunque nunca me habían…bueno en mi reino las cosas son distintas…**me dijo ruborizada

**-aquí le decimos beso…es una demostración de afecto…las parejas se besan en la boca aquí, y déjame decirte que tus labios también son calidos, sin ofenderte princesa…**le dije, con respeto aunque tenia unas ganas locas de volver a besarla…

**-¿puedes enseñarme?...**me dijo con miedo y con sus mejillas rojas. Yo estaba sorprendido, me convertí en su maestro de besos, algo que desempeñaría con gusto y felicidad.

**-¿no me arrojaras a los lobos verdad?...** le pregunte… (Ella negó con la cabeza, dándome permiso)…**entonces será un placer enseñarte princesa** le dije y me acerque a ella

Busque, la paz en sus labios, me sentí logrado al tenerla entre mis brazos, ella no se resistió, ni siquiera dudo, cedió… y mi beso le gusto.

No quiero volver a la realidad que estoy viviendo, este dolor en mi cabeza me quita las esperanzas que tengo de volverla a ver nuevamente, recordar ese beso profundo, sus miedos, sus palabras… Como un arrebato de furia me senté me la camilla recordando lo que le dije esa noche…

**-princesa… ¿estarás aquí en la mañana?...**le dije mientras la abrazaba y aspiraba su perfume natural, que me embriagaba y enloquecía…

**-Endimión… ¿has visto la luz de luna en el día?...**me contesto con otra pregunta, el silencio se presento por unos segundos, confrontando mis planes de un amanecer perfecto a su lado… ella solía dejarme solo al amanecer…

Allí, esa noche, sumada a todas las que le siguieron, comenzó mi delirio impregnado de ella, solo ella, todas las noches la misma pregunta**, ¿Cómo será despertar y no verte?...** y la misma respuesta… **no veras mi luz cuando amanezca…**

Llegue a odiar el sol, y las horas del día, la claridad, esas semanas, ese mes mi vida solo era vida en las noches junto a ella, pero nunca le dije que la amaba y nuca lo he hecho hasta hoy que estoy postrado a un hospital, que cuenta mis días.

Cuando me encontré sentado en la camilla, vi entrar a mi hermana. Rei estaba desvastada, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar…

**-quiero que vayas a descansar, yo estaré bien, pero recuerda que llevas a mi sobrina en tu vientre, piensa en ella hermana…**le dije sin poder mirarla

**-o el, puede ser varón aun no lo se, hermano, quiero que colabores con los médicos me dijeron que te negaste a hacer la quimioterapia, aun hay posibilidades…**me decía mi hermana tocándose su vientre

**-será niña, mi sobrina hotaru… ve a descansar por favor rei…**le dije evadiendo sus palabras.

**-aun tienes alucinaciones, y entumecimientos, Darien puedes salvarte…** me dijo tocando mi hombro, pero con un arrebato de ira la aleje

-**serenity es real… no vuelvas a decirme que es una alucinación por esta maldita enfermedad…** le dije enojado.

Mi nariz comenzó a sangrar nuevamente, estaba mareado, rei llamo a la doctora, yo no quería seguir aquí, cuando mi hermana salio, me levante con la poca fuerza que tenia, y comencé a caminar.

El mareo era cada vez más fuerte pero seguí adelante huyendo lentamente, subí al ascensor y decidí escapar de este maldito hospital…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Nada más que decir, solo elegí ir por ella, verla por última vez, antes de que la vida se me termine, decidí salir de ese hospital… ojala mi hermana pueda perdonarme…

Lo único que llevaba con migo era mi cuaderno, cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió había mucha gente, y me di cuenta de que estaba con la bata, pero un saco que había dejado un hombre en uno de los bancos de la sala de espera me ayudo…bueno lo tome prestado, me cubrí con el mientras salía con dificultad y descalzo por el hall del hospital…

Llame a un taxi, le pedí que me llevara hasta mi departamento en el camino comencé a recordar, otra vez mi cabeza se impregno de su presencia…

La primera noche que la ame, que le enseñe el acto mas profundo del ser humano, descubrí que era a ella a quien espere toda la vida, la amaba con locura, muchos dicen que el amor a primera vista no existe, pero no lo conocen, y estaba aterrado. Por primera vez en mi vida, en mi corazón latía el amor y no sabia como reaccionar…nuestra primera vez juntos en mi cama, eso fue 2 semanas después de haberla conocido, le mostré tantas cosas, y costumbres de nuestro mundo…las noches eran mi vida, mi felicidad, pero esa noche en especial, reforzó mi sospecha la amaba, y ella a mi…

Recordé esa mágica noche, con esperanza, ella me dio la virtud de creer en la felicidad bajo la luna…

La hice mía, su fragilidad, su belleza en mis manos… me entrego su ser, era pura, tanto como su inocencia, lo dejo claro su cuerpo, ningún otro la había tocado, era el primero, por lo tanto quería ser el único, fui muy delicado con ella…sus ojos me miraban con profundidad, pude sentir su miedo, pero también sus ganas de sentir mi amor… cuando entre en su cuerpo, fuimos solo uno, unas lagrimas viajaron por su rostro… yo que no creía en la poesía, esa noche fue poética, mágica, y única… recorrí su cuerpo, como si fuera un mapa, leyendo cada detalle del mismo, memorizando cada rincón de su ser para no perderme ningún detalle, cuando sus lagrimas caían, una marca apareció en su frente, casi como un lunar en forma de luna menguante…bebí de sus besos y llegue a temblar al ritmo de su cuerpo…estaba perdidamente enamorado…maldito arrogante, eso fui porque no le dije que la amaba, que la necesitaba, tanto como al aire, como el agua… tengo sed de ella, de sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo, sobre todo de sus ojos, que son el cielo que solía volar…

**-eres hermosa… mi princesa de la luna…**le dije casi en un susurro

**-son palabras prohibidas en mi planeta, la hija de la luna no se envanece, por eso nadie dice cumplidos, los selenitas son muy propios y pacíficos, vivimos en armonía, somos iguales unos con otro no hay necesidad de perderse en un espejo, apreciamos cada ser de la naturaleza sin prejuicio alguno…** me dijo, la escuche con atención, algo que me llamo la atención, son muy distintos a nosotros, esa es su perfección, que bueno que no se guían por lo lindo o lo feo…

**-¿porque te custodian lobos?…es algo que me intriga…**le pregunte mientras le acariciaba su cabello

**-el lobo es un cazador de la noche, cuando el tiempo era de hielo, en la tierra, mi madre visito este planeta, trayendo una cura a los bosques helados que morían… con la condición de que cada vez que la noche llegue, alguien ahuyente a los malos espíritus, para poder pisar la tierra, fue un pacto hace 10000 años, pues esas sombras nos acechan y los lobos nos protegen de ellas…** me dijo

**-¿tu madre tiene mas de 10000 años?…y los lobos también te protegen de los hombres…digo porque aquella noche casi me atacan cuando te seguí…**le dije asombrado

**-los selenitas somos un pueblo dotado por la longevidad, a diferencia de los humanos nuestro procesos de envejecimiento se corta al cumplir 22 años terrestres…y los lobos solo me custodian de cualquier amenaza, y tu la representas ya que eres un cazador Endimión…** me dijo mientra recorría con caricias mi pecho…

**-cazador…nunca te haría daño… no, solo soy un piloto de combate, aunque puede ser la misma cosa…**le dije pero tenia razón era un cazador, mi trabajo era la caza del enemigo soy militar y mi deber es combatir.

**-tu espíritu es libre y llevas la caza en tu aura… esta noche e tratado con un ritual único Endimión, aunque tengo miedo… pues esa no es mi misión…**me dijo mirándome con tristeza…

-**son $20 dólares señor, me dijo el taxista…**esas palabras me sacaron de mis recuerdos,no me di cuenta de que había llegado a mi departamento, llame al portero y le pedí que le pagara al taxista, que yo se lo daría después, porque no tenia dinero con migo ya que había huido del hospital.

Llegue a mi departamento y quise darme un baño, para quitarme el olor a hospital que tenia, bajo la ducha…escuche su voz y unas imágenes volvieron a llevarme con ella…

**-Endimión, ¿que haces?…no, por favor…quédate quieto…**me decía entre risas mi princesa mientras yo le hacia cosquillas, la tenia en el sofá habían pasado tres semanas desde que la había conocido y todas las noches ella venia a mi cabaña… hacíamos el amor, la podía amar y darle todo de mi, pero de mi boca no salía un te amo…aunque quería gritarlo mi orgullo no me dejaba…

No quería quedarme dormido, pues sabia que al despertar no estaría a mi lado…

**-¿como es el amanecer?… me gustaría tanto ver un amanecer a tu lado…**me dijo abrazada a mi, estábamos en el sofá de la sala que daba al balcón de la cabaña, la luna estaba hermosa, pero mi princesa era mas bella…

-**yo no quiero que amanezca, no…solo quiero que te quedes aquí, por siempre… porque…**le dije pero como todo un cobarde no pude terminar la frase, me levante y camine al balcón, corría una brisa fresca, que me erizo la piel, pues solo estaba en boxer, ella se levanto también, tenia puesta mi camisa, con su largo cabello suelto, que era mecido por el viento, estaba tan bella, se acerco a mi tomando mi mano y con su mirada en el cielo…

-**las puestas del sol, le dan permiso a la luna de brillar, y la primera luz del alba la invita a descansar…eso dicen los seres humanos, pero te digo un secreto…**ella me dijo sosteniendo su mirada en el cielo…

**-dime, ¿cual es el secreto?…**le dije

**-el brillo de las estrellas y de la misma luna, es causado por este planeta… ustedes generan esos destellos en el cielo, porque la luna es gris, como mis ojos al amanecer Endimión… por eso no puedes verme al amanecer…no odies al sol, por no verme, es mi naturaleza, no se puede cambiar lo que fue escrito…sol, luz de día y luna, faro en la noche…**me dijo volviendo su mirada a mi…

**-entonces no dejes de ser mi faro princesa…** le dije y la bese

Cada noche que viví junto a ella fue la experiencia de amor que nunca imagine que viviría, tenia miedo de perderla, pero era feliz de sentirla sus palabras eran muy profundas, cada cosa que ella enunciaba me provocaba una sensación de paz, que llenaba mi alma…no había nada que igualara esa reacción sobrenatural…

Para calmar mis miedos hablaba con dios, cosa que nuca había hecho, pero necesitaba un respaldo, una base para que mi mente no enloqueciera, pero sobre todo pedía, que nunca la apartara de mí…

**-¿porque dios, porque me haces esto?…dime porque…¿es un castigo?…yo la amo y no puedo decirlo, ¿porque me hiciste esto?…** grite bajo la ducha con rabia golpeando con mi puño la pared, reclamando, insultando y maldiciendo…llore un rato con mil preguntas en mi cabeza, el que dice que un hombre no llora no conoce el amor…

Volví de mi viaje al pasado, la ducha me había calmado un poco y por suerte olía a jabón, tome la toalla y mientras me secaba el cuerpo, busque algo que vestir, pero al abrir uno de los cajones encontré algo que me devolvió la sonrisa…

Amigas nuevamente mil gracias por su apoyo:

Naiara, nai sd, conyta bombom, usako chiva, t muchas gracias por estar siempre espero que este capitulo les haya gustado besos y muy pronto saldrán a la luz muchas cosas importantes, no se pierdan ningún capitulo, gracias también a todos los que leen mi historia…

Feliz cumple naoko... muchas gracias por regalarme una infancia llena de magia…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Parece que uno debe enojarse con dios para que el responda una plegaria, pero ahí estaba su respuesta, mi fe, mi vida…en una cadenita de plata cuyo dije con forma de estrella era una cajita musical, un obsequio de mi princesa…la prueba de que no había sido un sueño, ella era real…

La cajita sonaba una melodía hermosa pero que causa nostalgia al escucharla… mi princesa me la obsequio la última noche que estuve con ella en sendai…

Recuerdo esa última noche a su lado, le comente que debía volver a Tokio, aunque no quería volver…

**-quiero que me visites allá…no quiero dejarte de ver… por favor princesa…**

**-temo, que no podré ir hasta aquel lugar, mi misión se encuentra aquí, no tengo permitido ir a otro lugar…perdóname…**me dijo con tristeza aferrada a mi.

**-entonces yo vendré a verte, te lo prometeo…**le dije abrazándola con fuerza.

Ella que se veía hermosa siempre con su bello vestido blanco, se libero de mi abrazo y me dijo acariciando mi rostro…

**-tengo un obsequio para ti…** dijo juntando sus manos como si estuviera rezando, una calida luz salio como rayo de ella cuando abrió sus manos tenia un colgante, con la cajita musical, ella la abrió para que sonara su canción…** este es mi espíritu, la llave a un nuevo comienzo… cuando sea el momento esta melodía te encontrara, y te dará una respuesta…**me dijo y me beso con tanta dulzura… esa noche recostado a su lado, sentía tanto miedo por el mañana, que no quería dormir, sabia que mis vacaciones terminarían, y debía volver a Tokio…pero el sueño me venció y dormí…y al despertar, ese despertar fue mi dolor mas grande…

Había despertado después de una noche mágica, donde la ame, hable con ella, era mi mujer, mi vida, y ese despertar fue como un castigo, algo que no acepto hasta el día de hoy, porque al despertar estaba en un hospital, en Sendai, conectado a un respirador, mi hermana Rei me estaba cuidando y cuando abrí mis ojos…

**-darien, despertaste…gracias a dios… Nicholas llama al doctor Kenji**… me dijo rei abrazándome y muy emocionada…

**-rei… ¿Qué hago aquí?... ¿donde esta serenity?...**pregunte sin entender nada

**-hermanito, estuviste en coma, es un milagro pues ya volviste…**me decía abrazándome…

**-eso no es posible, estos días estuve en tu cabaña, conocí a serenity, ella anoche durmió a mi lado…no digas tonterías rei…**le dije incrédulo y poniéndome nervioso, ella me miro y su rostro cambio la sonrisa por una mirada de pena y preocupación…

**-no hermano, la primer noche en sendai, caíste al mar… parece que te resbalaste en el arrecife y por suerte el vecino de la cabaña mas cercana andaba por ahí el te vio en la playa, desmallado hermano, hace un mes estas en coma, y este es el hospital de sendai…**me dijo mi hermana seriamente, yo no entendía, pues ese mes estuve con serenity todas las noches, es imposible que yo allá estado en coma…

**-no… no te equivocas, estuve todo este mes con la mujer mas hermosa que vi en la vida, no hagas bromas hermana, es una mentira lo que dices…serenity es real…**le dije en eso entra el medico un hombre muy serio…

**-hola darien que bueno que despiertas, podrían dejarme solo con el debo revisarlo…por favor…**pidió el medico Nicholas y rei salieron, y el medico me reviso

**-¿Qué me paso?... es imposible lo que dice mi hermana, pues anoche estuve en la cabaña…este mes estuve de vacaciones…**le dije queriendo escuchar que tenia razón

**-lo siento joven, pero su hermana tiene razón, usted hace un mes que esta internado, estuvo en estado de coma y hoy a despertado…**me dijo el medico, confirmándome mi peor pesadilla… yo no lo podía creer, me dicen que estuve dormido todo ese tiempo…no, era imposible, porque yo sentí sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo…

Cada noche que viví junto a ella fue real, puedo describir a que sabían sus besos, y el perfume de su cuerpo, no tengo duda de que ella estuvo con migo… la ame como nunca había amado a otra mujer…

Los días en ese hospital fueron una tortura, cada vez que mi hermana venia a verme, me miraba con pena y angustia, me habían descubierto el tumor y yo me rehusaba a hacer cualquier tratamiento, estaba odiando cada segundo allí, solo quería volver a la cabaña.

**-¿Cómo te sientes hoy hermano?.**..rei preguntaba pero yo la ignoraba, no quería contestarle, se que le hacia daño, pero ella no creía ninguna de mis palabras…**el médico me dijo que te rehusaste a los medicamentos, ¿porque haces esto? Yo no quiero que mueras...**me dijo con tristeza

**-y yo no quiero que me veas como si estuviera loco, no necesito tu lastima rei, yo se lo que viví, serenity es real…**le dije enojado

**-serenity…serenity… ¿y tu que?, cuando vas a dejar de comportarte como un idiota, y entenderás que estuviste dormido todo este tiempo, porque no aceptas la realidad, esa mujer es solo una ilusión de tu mente, por dios Darién, ¿acaso no puedes entender cuanto sufrimos aquí viéndote así?...** me grito entre llanto y rabia mi hermana

**-vete rei…déjame solo, y no te preocupes por mi, ya que parece que para todos estoy loco…no sabes cuanto me duele que no me crea ni siquiera mi propia hermana…**le dije enojado, pero con una mezcla de sentimientos, la tristeza y la angustia me estaban desquiciando cada segundo, ya no lo soportaba.

Paso un mes, y me dieron el alta, me fui de ese hospital y volví a Tokio, aun seguía insistiendo que serenity no había sido un sueño… cuando llegue a mi departamento tenia un sin fin de mensajes de mis compañeros de trabajo, supieron lo que me había pasado, pero nadie sabia lo de mi tumor… en la brigada aérea me pidieron nuevos exámenes psicofísicos, que cuando los hice no pude pasar la aptitud, y me negaron volver a mi trabajo… deje correr el tiempo, las cosas se me habían hecho tan insoportables, mi casa era un desastre, pero mi vida lo era mas, y para el colmo no podía dejar de pensar en ella… simplemente solo quería volver a verla. Todos me decían que fue producto de mi imaginación, que mi tumor causo ese delirio en mi mente…pero yo no quería escuchar a nadie…

No salía de mi departamento, algunas veces rei me llevaba alimentos y me visitaba, ella ya no preguntaba por si había o no podido aclarar mi mente, lo cierto es que muchas veces quería pensar que fue una alucinación pero mi corazón me decía que no me rindiera, que tuviera fe y eso es lo que hacia…

Luche muchas veces contra mi razón, fue muy duro, pues la fuerza del amor que sentía por serenity era mayor a cualquier duda…solo que a veces tenia ganas de escapar del mundo, morir de una buena vez…

Recuerdo el día que decidí salir del departamento, fue aquel día que quise cometer suicidio, pues me dirigí a la base militar, sin esperanza alguna, como todos en el lugar me conocían, la mayoría me apreciaba, y además tenía mi pase de seguridad, pude entrar a la pista, donde encontré a mi compadre Andrew…

_Muchas gracias amigas por su apoyo, y para explicar el capitulo, estas cosas las cuenta darien tras sus recuerdos y los sucesos que pasaron luegode ese mes que vivió junto a su princesa, encontrar la cajita musical es un logro muy importante para el…espero que les guste, y les comento que luego del recuerdo darien debe tomar una decisión importante, por eso no se pierdan el próximo capitulo ya que falta poco para que esta historia termine…muchas gracias por sus mensajes saludos _


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Mi amigo estaba asombrado de verme, habíamos hecho la carrera militar juntos y éramos compañeros de caza, siempre en los combates juntos

**-Darién… no lo puedo creer, amigo…es obvio que ni siquiera una linda enfermera te puede hacer quedar en casa…**me dijo Andrew muy feliz por verme

**-el gran Endimión, no conoce prisión Andrew, y hoy tengo ganas de ir de aventuras…**le dije

**-¿pero tu no estas de licencia por lo de tu enfermedad?…**me pregunto

**-no ya no amigo, me dieron la aptitud, estoy de vuelta, quieres jugar carreras o tienes miedo…** le dije mintiéndole, pues había pasado los controles como si nada, todo el mundo me conocía y no presentaba amenaza alguna…

**-para nada amigo, no le temo al gran Endimión, últimamente soy leyenda ¿y tu traje anti-G?...**dijo Andrew

**-ahora me voy a cambiar, así que espérame… ¿Quién esta en torre?...**le dije y pregunte por torre de control ya que quería ver si podía llegar a subir a mi nave

**-esta el gobernado de haruka…pues ahora es un hombre de familia, se caso con la violinista, vaya que fue suertudo en encontrar una mujer como esa…** dijo Andrew

**-bien entonces, no hablemos mas…ya vuelvo…**le dije sin hacer comentarios acerca de lo que me decía, debía actuar rápido pues con haruka tenia buena relación, pero no era el gran amigo, así que me cambie y Salí rápido a la pista…

**-yo te amo…**me muero por decírselo… es tan simple…pero no salio de mi boca jamás. Subí a mi nave y comencé el carreteo por la pista, haruka no me había dado orden de despegue, pero sin embargo aquel día estaba enceguecido, no quería ver mas la luz del día, quería acabar con mi dolor…

**-aborta en este instante chiba, no tienes permitido volar…**me decía haruka desde torre, pues el sabia que yo no tenia el OK de la aptitud, y que estaba cumpliendo una infracción, que costaría caro si no me detenía…

Las imágenes del cielo no llenaban mi vacío, ¿como pude pensar que mi elección de vida, era mi vida?…no, solo me equivoque pase toda mi vida, evitando al amor, jugo todo el tiempo en mi cabeza, esa ciega razón de lo que es vivir… camine entre sombras, que no llenaban mi días, fui un mediocre todo el tiempo, hasta que caí en sus besos, no la invente ella siempre estuvo ahí, un rayo divino que quebró mi razón…ya no escuchaba a torre, despegue… estaba dispuesto a quitarme la vida… como siempre desee morir en los brazos del aire…

Vi toda mi vida en un minuto…resumida en ella, abroche su camisa, bueno la mía pues se la ponía y le quedaba muy sensual, me encantaba estar a su lado, pero nunca le dije que la amaba, ella me dijo que se sentía especial con migo, pero no la vería al amanecer, eso no iba a suceder nunca…

Ella decía y yo le decía…juego de palabras, el hecho es que dormir en sus abrazos y sus besos nunca fueron un delirio.

Solté el timón, y el avión se fue en picada, cerré mis ojos pero ella me hablo con un recuerdo…

**-los lobos, siempre me avisan con su canto, que puedo tocar tierra, y me dan la bienvenida… ¿has visto lobos esta noche?...**me dijo

**-suelos escucharlos en el atardecer pues el bosque tiene salida al océano…** le dije

Y otro recuerdo me llego a la mente

**-Ey Brother escuchaste, anda un lobo afuera… me hace recordar a los cuentos de papá…recuerdas el decía, que cuando un lobo cantaba era porque la luna se bañaba en el mar y el la protegía, que cuentos mas fantasiosos, ¿no?...** me dijo mi hermana aquella vez internado en sendai…

**-¿has visto la luz de luna en el día?... yo solo pertenezco a la noche Endimión…**me dijo serenity

Y con esos recuerdo volví en si, ella era real y debía ir por ella, decidí no cometer una estupidez, pero me di cuenta de que mi nave estaba fuera de control, y Andrew me gritaba -**eyéctate Darién, sal de ahí**-… vuelvo en si y puedo ver muy cerca la tierra, el sonido de las alarmas, y veo que no hay nada que hacer , tiro de la palanca para eyectarme logrando salir, se abre el paracaídas y me pierdo otra vez en mis pensamientos, aunque todo se hace oscuro y el silencio es una yaga que quema en mi interior, insoportable y dolorosa, no quiero ese silencio… después como recordaran desperté en el hospital de Tokio. Ese fue el fin de mis recuerdos…

Volviendo al presente, aun estoy en mi departamento con la cajita musical en mis manos… recordar todos esos meses, todas las cosas que pasaron, y hoy encontrando la prueba de que ella estuvo con migo, no puedo explicar, como fue, si estuvo mientras dormía en el coma y me visitaba en mis sueños…el echo es que ella es real, no tengo duda de eso.

Hoy que pude escapar del maldito hospital de Tokio, voy a volver a sendai, tengo en mis manos la prueba de que ella es existe y no dejare pasar un día mas, me visto con un jean color azul y una camisa a cuadros color roja, azul y gris, tomo dinero que tenia guardado, la cadena de mi princesa, y el cuaderno en el que desahogo mi historia, llamo a un taxi pues mi coche quedo en sendai…

Mi teléfono celular suena cuando voy saliendo del departamento, decido atender, pues adivine que era rei, debía darle una explicación después d e huir del hospital…

**-darien, por dios, ¿donde estas?... ¿porque me haces esto, porque hermano?…**ella me decía llorando y desesperada

**-porque no me creíste hermana…perdóname, pero debo volver a sendai, debo encontrar a serenity, ella es real y tengo como demostrarlo…**le dije

**-Darien, por favor, vuelve al hospital…no quiero que mueras…por favor hermano…**me decía rei suplicándome entre lagrimas

-**te amo hermana, perdón por nunca habértelo dicho, pero serenity me dio algo que nadie me había dado, y debo ir por ella a decirle que la amo, nunca te dejare sola hermanita, cuídate y cuida a mi sobrinita que viene en camino… te prometo que siempre te cuidare…** le dije despidiéndome y le colgué, pues mi alma estaba echa pedazos, pero sabia que ella estaría bien, mientras yo tenia que ir a sendai por la mujer que amo, es lo único que quiero hacer, estar con ella.

Hola amigos: quería dedicarle unas palabras a mis amigas que están pendientes de cada actualización, dándoles las gracias por su apoyo incondicional y sus mensajes alentadores, y aquí les dejo otro capitulo, donde el misterio de la realidad y fantasía se aclaran, ahora es el turno de darien y a resolver ese misterio, pues sendai tiene las respuestas que busca y su amada no es fantasía… espero que este capitulo pueda despejarles todas sus dudas…

Gracias a naiara, nai sd, mari 20 ortiz, usako chiba, barbielove, conyta bombom, muchas gracias por acompañarme en este fic y por el aguante que le dan a mi historia con sus review, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo que trae sorpresas

Besos romi


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Viaje varias horas en taxi hasta sendai, en el camino iba recordando cosas de mi vida, momentos buenos y malos, pero sobre todo a mi princesa, la luz de mis ojos, ¿quien puede decir que una mujer pudo lograr hacer de mi un hombre romántico y soñador?, eso solo pasaba en las películas, que ni yo veía, pero hoy soy eso y mucho mas, mi vida es estar junto a ella, y para siempre…

El taxista, llamo mi atención con un comentario que me hizo…

**-es increíble, la cantidad de animales salvajes que andan por los bosques de sendai…dicen que son lobos, la verdad, no me quedaría para averiguar que hacen por la zona…**me dijo el conductor

**-quizás están esperando, a que la luna se bañe en el mar**… le dije con una sonrisa

**-jajaj… esas leyendas urbanas, solo cuentos no mas…**me dijo el taxista

**-la fe es la certeza de lo que se espera… la convicción de lo que no se ve, yo creo**… le dije con seguridad y tranquilidad

**-bueno, a cada quien con sus creencias, yo por las dudas le digo suerte, y ojala que no se tope con un lobo…ya llegamos, son $75 dólares, pues este fue un viaje largo señor…** me dijo el hombre

**-por supuesto, guarde el cambio y muchas gracias, por sus consejos, adiós**… le dije al hombre pasándole el dinero y bajándome del vehiculo

El taxista se fue, yo me quede contemplando la cabaña de mi hermana, el bosque, todo a su alrededor…el aire y su calido pasar… traían sus huellas, podía sentir su presencia en ese lugar, me sentía acogido, la ansiedad en mi cuerpo era absoluta… cuando ingrese a la cabaña y para calmar mi ansiedad, comencé a ordenar, aunque todo estaba limpio, solo quería que el tiempo pasara rápido…

Encender y apagar el televisor, prender el equipo de música, colocar un CD, sacarlo, prender la radio, ir de dial en dial, apagar el equipo… jugar en la play, y dejar de jugar, para buscar la computadora… mirar los mensajes por montón que me había enviado mi hermana al celular… luego ir a darme un baño, para salir y prepararme algo de comer…un día de ansiedad sin lugar a dudas, pase todo el día esperando que la noche llegara… es algo irónico, pero así fue.

Salí al balcón de la cabaña a contemplar el ocaso, cuando la melodía de la cajita musical comenzó a sonar, me di vuelta a buscarla, estaba en la cama, de pronto escuche un aullido, y mi corazón se agitó, Salí de la cabaña para ir hasta la playa…

Cuando voy llegando veo en el mar la silueta de un lobo blanco de ojos grises, que venia saliendo del agua, y que al tocar la tierra su silueta cambia y se transforma en mi hermosa princesa.

Caigo de rodillas a la arena con lágrimas en mis ojos, mientras ella se viene acercando a mi descalza y con su bello vestido blanco, la emoción de volver a verla y de saber que no es un sueño me da alegría y me derrumbo en lagrimas, que brotan como nunca antes habían brotado…

**-sabias que eras real, mi princesa, sabia que no te invente**… le dije mientras la abrazo estando de rodillas y poso mi cabeza en su vientre, ella esta de pie, sus delicadas manos acarician mi pelo…

**-soy real Endimión, siempre estuve aquí, solo que debía visitarte en tus sueños, por causa de tu enfermedad…** me dijo con dulzura, yo quede sorprendido al escucharla y me puse de pie para quedar frente a ella…

**-¿sabias que estaba enfermo serenity?... pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?...** le pregunte con mucha curiosidad

**-no podía decirte, pues mi misión eres tu Endimión… el objetivo era llegar a ti, y descubrir si eras apto para recibir este regalo, debía saber si tu fe era fuerte y tu amor era verdadero… para ser merecedor del don de la vida, un obsequio de la luna… **me dijo mi princesa acariciando mi rostro

**-no entiendo princesa, ¿como es eso de que yo soy tu misión?...** le pregunte

**-cada 10000 años se renueva el pacto de la luna, mandan a la tierra al ser mas puro de la luna para otorgar un regalo de purificación y salvación, mi madre lo hizo hace años dándole la cura a los bosques enfermos y apartando al invierno eterno de la tierra, mi misión fue bañar de pureza el agua del océano pues sus mares estaban contaminados y debía purificarlo, pero el don de la cura la dividí al conocerte en el arrecife y supe que eras un hombre de logros y corazón puro, también vi tu enfermedad, tengo la cura para librarte de esa enfermedad que te esta matando Endimión…**me dijo mi princesa

**-¿es verdad?... ¿puedes curar mi cáncer?...**le pregunte asombrado por sus palabras

**-si puedo…pero hay una condición…**me dijo con una mirada triste

**-¿y cual es la condición?...** le pregunte.

**-cuando tu enfermada desaparezca, desaparecerá también la memoria de la cura…** me dijo

**-¿que?… ¿como es eso, no entiendo?...**le pregunte

**-la condición es que el obsequio se entrega pero se lleva los antecedentes, de quien lo entrego, todas sus huellas y contacto…esto significa que tu no te acordaras de mi, porque yo soy quien te entregara esa cura, y no pueden quedar evidencias de nuestra existencia, lo siento mi querido Endimión, pero el pacto es así…** me dijo mi princesa entre lagrimas

**-que… no, no lo acepto entonces, no es justo, yo lo que mas…amo en este mundo es a ti… escúchame bien y que me escuchen en la luna también… TE AMO SERENITY… y no voy a perderte… **le dije abrazándola con fuerzas y desahogando a mi corazón, pude decirle que la amo, lo grite a los cuatro vientos.

**-pero Endimión, si no aceptas el obsequio morirás, y no quiero que mueras…**me dijo mi princesa llorando

**-sheeeeeee…** (Le dije callándola con un dedo en sus labios, luego la bese y cuando la solté le dije**)… prefiero morir esta noche amándote que despertar mañana sin recordarte, te amo mi princesa y mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido…** le dije y la bese apasionadamente, ella se unió al beso. Esa noche le hice el amor, la ame con todas mis fuerzas, no tuve restricciones, solo quería tenerla en mis brazos… hasta que el sueño me fue venciendo y quede dormido abrazado a ella…

Al amanecer y para mi sorpresa ella aun estaba a mi lado el sol estaba descubriendo sus primeros rayos y al verla a los ojos ella tenia razón eran grises en la mañana pero tan bellos como siempre…

**-princesa, es hermoso despertar y tenerte a mi lado aun…** le dije asombrado

**-para mi también es hermoso amanecer a tu lado, pero ya debo irme, esta noche volveré…prométeme que pensaras en lo que hablamos anoche, no quiero que mueras mi príncipe…** me dijo acariciando mi rostro

**-no hay nada que pensar, no te cambiare por nada, vuelve esta noche que te estaré esperando…** le dije y le di un calido beso pero su figura se fue desvaneciendo cuando los rayos del sol ya estaban iluminando la habitación pero su dulce vos me dejo un… te amo… en el viento y luego desapareció…

Ese amanecer fue el mejor de mi vida, algo que jamás elegiría borrar de mi memoria, su rostro, sus palabras, su cuerpo, su dulce voz, pero sobre todo su amor, me dieron la razón de vivir cada segundo y hacer que estos valgan… no voy a permitir que la borren de mi cabeza, prefiero estar enfermo y vivir mis últimos días de mi vida junto a ella…

Anoche ella me hablo del pacto, me dijo tantas cosas, y me confeso que conoció lo que es el amor verdadero a mi lado…

**-Endimión, temo no volver a verte… el mundo de los espíritus, no esta a nuestro alcance, no quiero perderte…te amo, con el alma…**ella me lo dijo anoche abrazada a mi en la cama…

**-princesa, nunca me perderás, mi corazón te pertenece, gracias a ti aprendí a valorar la vida, y lo que realmente importa… la muerte no nos separara, tengo fe de que nuestro amor será eterno…te amo… **le dije mientras besaba su frente y la acariciaba.

**-mañana en la noche debo cumplir mi misión, tienes que pensar en tu elección mi amor, después de que se cumpla el pacto, debo partir…te amo, tanto que solo quiere verte bien, quiero curar tu enfermedad eso me hará feliz…**me dijo con un hilo de voz que se quebraba por el llanto

**-ya no hables amor, quiero verte feliz esta noche, es mejor que no pensemos en el mañana… tranquila todo estará bien…** le dije abrazándola con fuerza.

Anoche fue vivir lo mejor de mi vida, le di mi corazón a una mujer única, especial que es real, y lo pude demostrar, me pellizque varias veces para comprobar que no estaba soñando… ella es real, aunque la vi en mi enfermedad cuando estuve en coma, y se que nadie lo creerá, mi princesa tiene razón los seres humanos no creemos mas allá de lo que esta adelante de nuestras narices y quizás por eso no vemos milagros en nuestras vidas, pero yo recibí el milagro mas hermosos que pude pedir, el amor…

Mi celular sonó, era mi hermana, debo atender pues esta mañana arranca con todo, y quisiera que ella pueda creerme, pero no se si lo lograre…

Hola amigas:

Nuevamente mil gracias y aquí esta uno de los capítulos que tanto esperaban, espero que les guste y que puedan entender el obrar de serenity… ahora comienza la cuenta regresiva falta poco para que mi historia llegue a su fin…

A todas las que me siguen fieles en cada una de mis historias gracias y quiero que sepan que soy fan de cada fic que ustedes publican los sigo con mucho entusiasmo, y aprendo de ustedes, porque creo que cada una aporta un granito de su ser en cada historia que navega por su mente, mi consejo es que sigan adelante escribiendo cada cosa que imaginen en su mente, es muy bueno que puedan expresarlo y compartirlo con los demás, les agradezco por sus historias en especial a:

Naiara, nai sd, usako chiba t, mari 20 ortiz, conyta bombom, barbielove…

Y tambien agradezco a quienes siguen mi historia de manera anónima


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Cuando voy a contestar el teléfono, lo hago con calma y paciencia, pues Rei es muy temperamental, y quisiera tratar con ella con suavidad, espero lograrlo…

**-hermanita… ¿Qué paso?,** le dije con mucha paciencia y énfasis en mis palabras

**-como que, ¿que paso?, quiero saber como estas, ya que huiste del hospital, abandonaste el tratamiento, dejaste tu departamento y te fuiste a sendai, por lo menos ten la decencia de avisar que aun estas vivo…** me dijo histérica era de esperarse, después de todo así siempre fue mi linda hermana

**-Ey tranquila señorita, bueno no estas hablando con un muerto, así que toma aire, respira profundo y suéltalo con cautela, jajaj…** le dije bromeando

**-no estoy para bromas Darién, me preocupa tu salud, por favor tienes que volver al hospital, no me hagas esto…**me dijo con su voz quebrada

**-ya pequeña, no me hagas esto, te he dicho que no quiero que llores y menos por mi, yo estoy bien hoy me he levantado como nuevo, pues tuve una noche maravillosa, y aunque se que no me creerás, te lo digo igual… vi a serenity y es real, yo lo sabia…** le dije

**-no hermano, no puedes decirme esto… debes de volver de inmediato al hospital tienes alucinaciones otra vez, por favor vuelve…**me dijo entre sollozos

**-lo siento rei, no iré, sabes, entiendo que no puedas creerme, es algo muy loco que sobrepasa la realidad, pero yo al principio pensé igual que tu y sabes que aprendí…la lección fue que todos tenemos un ángulo muerto, y no lo vemos hasta que algo nos atropella, es en ese momento que pensamos, ¿que tonto como no lo vi venir, cuando realmente lo tenia frente a mi?…eso es saber diferenciar los hechos reales de las probabilidades que se cruzan en la mente, y si bien tengo un tumor, realidad… tengo síntomas causados por el mismo, realidad, y serenity la vine a conocer en mis sueños, es realidad, y no hay probabilidades de que ella no sea real, solo porque nadie mas que yo la haya visto ¿no?... no se como explicarte como sucedió, pero ella me atropello con su amor, cuando nunca le puse atención a mi ángulo muerto, pero lo que ella me dio, no lo puedo haber inventado… lo voy a sostener siempre, aunque me titules como un loco, amo a serenity, y no tengo que demostrarle a l mundo nada, porque estoy seguro de lo que siento y vivo…no vivas con miedo a creer en lo sobrenatural…** le dije

**-lo siento, pero lo que dices, todo esta fuera de si, por favor darien, vuelve…**me dijo mi hermana, su vos era muy triste

**-hermanita te dije que te amo… bueno si no te lo dije… TE AMOOOO… tienes que descansar, acuérdate de que llevas a hotaru en tu vientre, y quiero que mi sobrina nazca sanita y con fuerzas…** le dije cambiando el tema

**-yo también te amo…y no… no quiero que mueras…** me dijo casi sin poder pronunciar las palabras, mi corazón estaba oprimido al sentir el dolor de mi hermana, nunca quise hacerle daño, pero no puedo callar la voz de mi corazón, mi fe, lo que vive en mi interior, y es serenity, no puedo negarla, seria ir contra mi mismo, ¿Qué clase de hombre seria si niego a la mujer que amo? No aunque se me rompa el corazón por sentir a mi hermana mal, nunca voy a negar la existencia de mi mujer, si mi mujer porque eso es lo que es, mi amada… mía.

Muchas veces cuestioné la existencia de dios, pero hoy que viví en carne propia un milagro sobrenatural, creo en dios, el quiso que esto pasara, y no me arrepiento, no puedo culparlo, en mas le agradezco lo que me hizo vivir junto a este ángel, solo quisiera tener mas tiempo, para poder darle el amor que merece, pero como le dije a mi princesa prefiero morir mañana, a no recordarla nunca, eso seria vivir sin sentido…

Porque ella es la que le dio el sentido a mi vida.

**-mañana iré a verte, solo quiero saber que estas bien darien…**me dijo rei con un llanto que ya no podía sostener.

**-como quieras, recuerda que siempre voy a estar con tigo, cuídate si y cuida a mi sobrinita…**le dije.

**-tu también cuídate, te veo mañana adiós hermanito…** me dijo y colgó la llamada, dejándome con la despedida en la boca, pues mi hermana siempre quiere tener la ultima palabra.

Me quede unos segundos con el teléfono en mi mano, quizás quería decirle algo mas, aunque no se me ocurre nada ahora, me levante, fui a ver la vieja moto harley Davidson que era de mi viejo, estaba en perfecto estad y decidí sacarla a dar una vuelta el día estaba esplendido, y yo me sentía muy bien no tenia ningún síntoma de moribundo, así que me fui a dar un paseo por sendai.

Recorrí los bosques admirando su belleza imponente, cosas que toda la vida pase por alto, nunca me recosté en el césped, para sentir su frescura y dejar de pensar tratando de buscarle formas a las nubes, puede sonar tonto, pero tenia ganas de hacer todo en un minuto, y todo era reír como nunca a carcajadas, cantar aunque las notas suenen desafinadas, hacer la famosa travesura del ring raje y salir corriendo como loco para que no me atrapen, quería comprarme un perro para enseñarle a que haga trucos aunque seguramente no me obedecería, y cuando tenga el tiempo, iré a comprarme un cachorro de AKITA INU es una raza que nació aquí en Japón y es muy buen compañero y sabe cazar… no quiero nada mas que sentirme tan vivo como me siento ahora, y la razón es la mas poderosa , estoy enamorado de un ángel…

Gracias a ella estoy apreciando el mundo en el que vivo, no quiero nada más, que su amor.

**-serenity te amoooooooooo…** grite a los cuatro vientos en medio de un campo de hierbas silvestre, escuchando el eco de mi voz, ¿que hizo esta mujer con migo?, no lo se pero me gusta y esta noche la volveré a ver, ella espera una respuesta pero yo no le pediré ninguna cura la quiero a ella, jamás permitiré que la borren de mi vida, antes muerto.

El día paso, pero lo disfrute al máximo, y lo mejor es que no tuve ningún malestar, estoy ansioso por volver a verla, la hora se acerco rápido y sentí una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, entonces la cajita musical que estaba en la mesa volvió a sonar…

En Tokio

Una joven pareja estaba dormida en su cama, cuando la morocha de ojos violetas se despierta sobresaltada, sentándose en su cama…

**-darien, noooo**… grito rei

Amigas aquí les dejo el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, así que espero que no se pierdan el próximos, gracias por apoyarme con sus review besos.

Para los que no conocen el término ring raje: significa tocar el timbre de una caza y salir corriendo para que no te atrapen es una aventura infantil, que te da mucha adrenalina jajaj


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Han pasado 5 años desde la muerte de mi hermano, el tiempo a sido muy lento para mi, a pesar de que el ya no esta a mi lado no dejo de culparme, pues yo tendría que haber hecho algo, para obligarlo a que hiciera el tratamiento, pero el nunca quiso hacerlo, lo extraño tanto…

Quizás les parezca extraño porque estoy escribiendo yo en el cuaderno de mi hermano, pues esta historia tiene que tener su final, y mi hermano no pudo terminarlo, pero no solo por eso quiero terminar esta historia, si no también porque le debo una disculpa a Darién, por no creerle. Hoy le creo cada palabra que me dijo y cada una de las palabras que escribió aquí…

Tengo que admitir que fui una incrédula, déjenme que les cuente que paso aquella noche:

Como si la misma pesadilla me hubiera empujado el alma, me levante sobresaltada en mi cama gritando el nombre de mi hermano…

**-rei, amor ¿que te pasa?...** me pregunto Nicholas que se asusto por verme en ese estado…

**-no lo se amor, siento una angustia muy fuerte… es darien… debemos ir de inmediato a sendai, por favor acompáñame…** le dije

**-esta bien amor cámbiate, yo conduzco…** me dijo Nicholas

Condujimos toda la noche por la carretera hasta llegar a sendai, cuando logramos llegar a la cabaña busque a darien, y para mi mayor dolor ya era tarde, estaba en el balcón sin vida… fue muy devastador verlo tendido en el suelo, quería morir con el, mi vientre me dolía, lloraba sin consuelo, Nicholas, llamo a una ambulancia y luego se sentó a mi lado pues yo no quería soltar a mi hermano, me sentía sola.

Nunca entendí hasta hace unos días, porque el día que enterré a mi hermano en sendai, en el cementerio rondaban lobos, no se acercaron pero aullaban, yo estuve abrazada a Nicholas viendo como el cajón con el cuerpo de darien quedaba bajo tierra, sentí que un trozo de mi vida se quedaba enterrado allí con el…

Los días, los meses pasaron y nació mi beba, darien siempre tuvo la razón, seria niña y en su honor le puse hotaru, es preciosa tiene el mismo color de ojos y cabello que yo, es muy demandante, hiperactiva y muy persuasiva, igualita a su tío. Creo que si el estuviera vivo seria su cómplice de travesuras, le tengo que obligar a que se valla dormir y fue gracias a sus días de insomnio que descubrí la verdad…

Hace unos días habíamos descubierto con mi esposo Nicholas, que hotaru hablaba sola y jugaba todo el tiempo con su amiga imaginaria, es muy común que los niños de su edad inventen un amigo imaginario, pero estábamos equivocados…

Anoche lo descubrí, Nicholas se fue a Tokio por unas noches y yo me quede en sendai pues, ya deje de trabajar como piloto hace tiempo y me mude a la cabaña, me sentía mas cerca de darien, pues el adoraba la cabaña…

Cuando fui a cerrar las ventanas, porque corría un fuerte viento, pude ver una manada de lobos que andaba merodeando la casa, me asuste y fui a buscar a hotaru pero ella no estaba en su cuarto, fue algo que casi me mata, pues, la busque por toda la casa y no estaba, con la desesperación que tenia y el miedo de pensar que esta por afuera, con esos lobos, se me helo la piel y salí a buscarla…

Corrí desesperada por la playa, llevaba una linterna, cuando en la oscuridad veo un barrilete que es elevado al cielo por el viento, corrí hasta donde estaba, y vi a hotaru con otra niña un poco extraña…

-**hotaru, por dios ¿Cómo te sales de la casa a estas horas de la noche? Es muy peligroso amor…** le dije regañándola

**-lo siento mami, pero le mostraba a Rini, como se vuela un barrilete**… me dijo hotaru

**-¿quien es esta niña? … ¿Dónde están sus papas**?... pregunte mirando a la pequeña

**-su mama vive en la luna, y su papa es un ángel como mi tío darien, mami…** me dijo

**-hotaru ¿que dices?… oye pequeña, ¿donde esta tu mamá?... ¿tienes un teléfono para llamarla?, debe de estar preocupada por ti…** pregunte a la niña

**-mi madre sabe que estoy aquí, ella no usa teléfono, además mis guardianes me protegen, andan merodeando por aquí…**me dijo la pequeña

**-pequeña, necesito hablar con tu madre, pero vamos a la cabaña, que andan lobos por aquí y es muy peligros…** les dije a las niñas

**-pero los lobos son mis guardianes, ellos irán donde yo este, no les temas tía rei…** me dijo la niña y yo me quede con la boca abierta, ¿escuche bien? dijo tía rei…

**-perdón pequeña pero ¿como me llamaste?...** le pregunte poniéndome a su altura pues era una niña muy pequeña pero preciosa, su cabello era de color rosa con un peinado bastante particular, sus ojos eran rojos y profundos y tenia una picardía en su mirar que se me hacia familiar…

**-te llame tía… pues lo eres, mi nombre es serenity, pero me dicen rini… mi madre es la reina de la luna y mi papa es un ángel que vivió en la tierra, Endimión…** me dijo la pequeña y yo estaba en jaque, mi corazón latía como nunca antes en mi vida, pues esta niña decía que era hija de mi hermano, darien, pero como y volver a escuchar el nombre de serenity se me revolvió la cabeza…

**-¿que dices?… ¿como?, ¿es un chiste?, hotaru ¿que le contaste a esta pequeña?...** mire a mi hija y le pregunte pues me parecía una travesura de mi niña…

**-nada mami… ¿quien es Endimión?...** me pregunto mi hija, pues la verdad nunca le había contado como llamaban a su tío en el trabajo y además nunca le hable de serenity, de pronto sentí un calor en mi pecho, y trate de calmar mi ansiedad o nerviosismo, pues no entendía lo que pasaba, tome a las niñas de la mano y las lleve a la cabaña, pude notar que los lobos miraban a la pequeña, quizás esta niña no mentía solo, debía buscar algo…

Cuando entre a la cabaña les di un chocolate caliente a las dos pequeñas y me fui a buscar a un viejo baúl donde guarde las cosas de mi hermano, y ahí encontré el cuaderno, con un colgante bastante raro y una carta que callo del mismo cuaderno… lo leí una y otra vez, mientras leía mis lagrimas caían, darien siempre tuvo la razón y nunca le creí, que estupida fui, como le pido perdón ahora…y esa pequeña, podría ser su hija, es verdad puede ser, entendí el porque de los lobos, la vestimenta extraña de la pequeña su calidez, y serenity…

Cuando recupere mis fuerzas después de haber llorado tanto, seque mis lagrimas y salí a la sala donde estaban las pequeñas dormidas, pensé en mi hermano y en lo feliz que seria viendo a su sobrina y a su hija juntas, entendí todo lo que el me dijo y me odiaba por ser tan incrédula… de pronto el colgante extraño se abrió y comenzó a sonar una melodía muy triste, que hizo que la pequeña rini despertara…

**-tía rei… ya debo irme, pero ¿puedo volver mañana a jugar con hotaru?, por favor…**me dijo la pequeña

-**claro rini, será un gusto que nos visites, eres mi única sobrina, ven cuando quieras…** le dije con una sonrisa entre lagrimas de emoción

**-gracias tía… mi papá me dijo que eras re buena, y que me ibas a enseñar muchas cosas, también me dijo que te ama y quiere que sepas que siempre estará con tigo…** me dijo la pequeña abrazándome

**-bueno dile a tu papi, que le prometo que te enseñare muchas cosas, y que te cuidare mucho… dile que yo también lo amo…** le dije a la pequeña dándole unas caricias en su rostro

**-bueno me acompañas a la playa es hora de irme… pero voy a volver mañana…**me dijo tomando mi mano

Yo la acompañe, en el camino me contó que ella podía visitarnos de día y de noche, por que al ser hija de Endimión había adquirido el derecho de ver la luz del sol, también me contó cosas del reino de la luna, y que su papa era muy bueno con ella pues la dejaba hacer travesuras, eso no se me hacia raro ya que mi hermano era muy pillo, cuando llegue a la playa me sorprendí como la niña se alejaba de mi caminando sobre las aguas, mientras los lobos cantaban… lo mas asombroso fue ver la figura de su madre y para mi felicidad aunque no estaba muy claro pude ver nuevamente a mi hermano, se veía lleno de luz y paz, era un ángel… lo mejor de todo es que estaba muy feliz, pues tenia todo lo que siempre quiso una familia… mis lagrimas caían pero esta vez por la felicidad de saber que mi hermano me había perdonado y que tendría a mi sobrina en casa todos los días junto a mi hija lo único que pude decir fue… **gracias Darien**…y desaparecieron con el primer rayo del sol.

Luego recordé la carta de mi hermano y fui a leerla

Hermanita:

Se que estarás muy herida, y tu dolor es algo que no puedo soportar, pero mi decisión fue tomada por mi corazón, el amor que nació en mi gracias a Serenity, es real y grande, aunque no me lo creas me enamore como un idiota, pero no lo negare…la amo.

Voy a ser papá y tu me vas a hacer tío, no me cabe la dicha en el cuerpo, soy feliz…y ahora solo te pido un favor… nunca dejes de sonreír Rei, quiero que trates de ser feliz, por todos los medios del corazón, cuida a mi pequeña Hotaru y mi hijo o hija… cuando sea el momento Serenity estará frente a ti, no la culpes a ella, solo mira a través de sus ojos y entenderás lo que ella significo en mi, y lo que hice fue creer, en que la esperanza de llegar al amor es todo lo que tenemos, nunca bajes los brazos hermanita, siempre estaré a tu lado, y espero que algún día puedas perdonar mi decisión…

Con todo cariño Darién

Y esa fue la carta del adiós, pero un adiós nos volveremos a ver, porque así será, esta es la carta que cambio mi vida, al fin pude entender a mi loco hermano y tiene razón, la vida es todo lo que tenemos y la esperanza que le ponemos a nuestros actos mas sencillos son los que definen nuestro ser, no hay condición social, ni religión , ni estilo de vida que nos defina, somos lo que nos rodea, nuestra familia, afectos, momentos que nos se pueden capturar en un fotografía, la fe de vivir un día como si fuera el ultimo… y serenity me lo dijo a través de sus hija, como también lo supo mi hermano… hoy después de 5 años de dolor, estoy en paz, viendo crecer a mi pequeña junto a su prima que nos visita de manera tan particular… somos una familia, y no hay mejor final para una historia tan especial como la que vivió mi hermano junto a su princesa de la luna…

Les digo un secreto, muchas noches cuando los lobos cantan puedo sentir la vos de darien junto a su amada riendo felices cerca de mi cabaña… yo creo

Fin

Mil gracias a todos los que siguieron mi historia, espero que les guste el final, bueno por ahora no voy a subir otro fic, por asuntos laborales, pero en cuanto pueda subire algo nuevo…

Gracias a mis grandes lectores que son quienes me han inspirado a seguir escribiendo con sus reviews ; en especial…

Nai sd, mari . 20. Ortiz, naiara, conyta bombom, usako chiba, y barbielove, muchas gracias amigas…


End file.
